effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1451: A World Series Worth Waiting For
Date October 31, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Meg Rowley banter about the Nationals’ well-earned World Series victory, the Nationals players they’re happiest for, the a strange, all-road-wins series, the brilliance of Zack Greinke, the decisions of A.J. Hinch (including a bad bunt, pulling Greinke, using Will Harris, and not using Gerrit Cole), Max Scherzer’s high-wire act, the futures of the Nationals and Astros, the free agencies of Cole, Stephen Strasburg, and Anthony Rendon, Scott Boras owning the offseason, which franchise without a championship will be the next to break through, and which team deserves to be named the team of the decade, then close by discussing bat-carrying, playing loud, and an upcoming brief break for Ben. Topics * Washington Nationals win the World Series * Nationals players Ben and Meg are happy for * Nationals' willingness to spend * Zack Greinke's brilliant start and fielding ability * A.J. Hinch's questionable game 7 managerial decisions * Max Scherzer's high-stress start * Decision to not pitch Gerrit Cole * Upcoming free agency for Stephen Strasburg and Anthony Rendon * Scott Boras' impact on the offseason * Looking ahead to the 2020 Astros' roster and front office * Which franchise without a World Series will be the next to win one? * What was the team of the decade? * Alex Bregman, Juan Soto, and bat carrying Intro The Kinks, "Salvation Road" Outro Lou Reed, "Halloween Parade" Email Question Daron: "I believe this has been discussed before, but now that the Nationals have won their first World Series Championship, which of the remaining six organizations to have never won a World Series title (Brewers, Mariners, Padres, Rangers, Rays, and Rockies) do you think is most likely the next in line to win it all?" Notes * The road team won every game during the World Series. This is the first time this has happened during a 7 game postseason series in the history of North American professional sports. * The Nationals beat teams in the playoffs with a combined regular season win total of 304. No World Series winning team had ever beaten teams with a win total higher than 300. * The Nationals were 10-0 in postseason games started by Stephen Strasburg and Max Scherzer * The Nationals had a 1.5% chance to win the World Series on May 24th according to FanGraphs odds. * Both Meg and Ben think that the Rays will be the next team without a World Series win to win one. * Prior to game 6 Ben wrote a story (not published at time of recording) declaring that the Astros were the team of the decade. He and Meg discuss their candidacy for this 'award', also considering the Giants and their three World Series titles. * Ben will be on vacation and not participating in the recording of the next two episodes. He has previously only missed two episodes of the podcast, Episode 8 and Episode 512. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1451: A World Series Worth Waiting For * The Astros Should Remain Contenders With or Without Gerrit Cole - for Now by Ben Lindbergh * Play Loud and Carry a Big Stick by Ben Lindbergh * The 2019 World Series Will Be a Spectacular Free-Agent Showcase by Ben Lindbergh * The Cost of Complacency? by Ben Lindbergh Category:Episodes